


i'll keep you warm at night

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Babies, Childbirth, Dirty Talk, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Smut, Strip Tease, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of short Queenewt prompts I've written.None of these are connected unless otherwise noted.I will mark explicit chapters with an *The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/gifts).



1.  Table of Contents

2.   ***** 'Dirty Talk; Striptease; Orgasm Delay' for katiehavok

3.   ***** 'A little bit more' for katiehavok

4.  'Ours' for katiehavok

5.  'Blankets' for katiehavok

6.  'Farmer's Market' for katiehavok

7.  'Scarves' for katiehavok

8.  'Arranged Marriage' for katiehavok

9.  'Hawk' for katiehavok


	2. *'Dirty talk; Striptease; Orgasm Delay' for katiehavok

It struck Newt how this particular interaction with Queenie was the exact opposite of their first interaction.  

Instead of slipping into a dress, she was slipping out of one.

He swallowed hard the lump in his throat as he watched the silky fabric fall from her body, revealing a pale pink slip and creamy skin.  

“It’s okay, honey…” Queenie murmured as she crossed the floor, closing the distance between them.  “I want you to look…”  

As she climbed into his lap, Newt couldn’t help but touch her.  His fingers itched to drag smoothly up the length of her thigh, settling between her legs and curling up into her hot slickness.  

He rolled his thumb over her, watching in wonder as she rocked herself against his hand, her red lips open in a low moan.  

She stopped just as her thighs began to twitch, rising up to disengage.  “Not yet…” she said with a soft smile.  “We’re just getting started.”  

 


	3. *'A little bit more' for katiehavok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cont. from previous chapter

“Tell me how I feel…I want to hear you…” Queenie whispered, her voice a soft breath in the air as she rocked against his hand.  

“You’re so…warm…hot even…” Newt replied, his fingers twitching inside her. “So hot and slick…you’re so wet for me, Queenie…” he glanced down at his hand in wonder.  At his thumb nestled against her clit, circling it lightly as she all but rode his fingers.  

He could feel her clenching around him, recognized it for what it was.  

And stopped moving.  

He even went so far as to withdraw from inside her.  As difficult as it was to stop.  

She moaned in frustration, her eyes fluttering open to scrutinize him.  

“Not yet…” he murmured, sucking his fingers slowly into his mouth, sucking the taste of her off before releasing them with a soft pop of his lips.  “We’re just getting started.”

 


	4. 'Ours' for katiehavok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From KatieHavok's [For Want of a Nail](http://archiveofourown.org/series/728223) verse (with permission).

_Our child is beautiful._   

That was the first and only thought in Newt’s mind when the midwife passed him a squawking, squirming thing immediately after emerging into the world.  

“A boy,” he murmured to Queenie, her tired smile and this tiny infant were his entire world.  His hair was the color of his mother’s, wet and curly, stuck to his head as he fussed.  

Newt shushed him, making small, soft noises as he would with one of his creatures while he carried him round to his mother, laying him on her bare chest and pressing a kiss to her damp forehead.  "Our boy,“ he whispered.

 


	5. 'Blankets' for KatieHavok

She was snoozing soundly, draped across his bed.  He didn’t want to get up, to leave the warmth of the blanket cocoon they’d slept in all night.  Queenie ran hot, and her warmth was a lovely thing to curl up in every night.  

Newt tugged the soft flannel back up over her bare shoulders and she stirred, turning to face him.  To blink languidly.  "Good morning, honey…" she murmured.  

“Shhh…” he leaned down to press his lips to her forehead.  "Sleep now.  I’ll wake you when breakfast is ready.“  

It didn’t take much coaxing on his part, she was fast asleep by the time he reached the door.   

 


	6. 'Farmer's Market' for KatieHavok

Newt trailed along behind Queenie, the crisp autumn breeze that had been following them all morning blew a small pile of leaves into a whirlwind before dissipating once more.  

He watched as she weaved in between stalls at the outdoor market before arriving at a large barrel of apples.  She picked her way through to a perfect baker’s dozen, turning back to hand the paper bag to him for safekeeping.  

“For a strudel,” she said, her smile deadening a little on her face before coming back in full brightness.  "They’re in season.“  

When she got like this, she usually like to gloss over it.  To move on.  

"My mouth is watering,” he replied, smiling softly in lieu of caressing her arm.   

“Mine too, honey.”  She leaned over to kiss his cheek, a gesture that had evolved significantly from the first time she’d done it.  She lingered now.  Longer and longer each time.  

The strange thing was that Newt often found himself hoping that  _this time_  she wouldn’t pull away.

 


	7. 'Scarves' for KatieHavok

Queenie wound Newt’s scarf around his neck. Her fingertips were cool on his throat when they brushed against his skin.  "You be careful, okay, honey?  Come back to me.“

His heart beat a little faster than normal, fluttering in his chest as he met her gaze.  "I always do.”  He would always, always come back if it was within his power.  

“I know you would.” She responded yet again to the thought he hadn’t voiced.  

What had once been a nuisance had come in handy.  He was better in his head than he was when he tried to give those thoughts a voice.

He loved her.  He couldn’t say it out loud yet.  But he loved her.  

Her lips quirked upward slightly, and he knew she’d heard it.  

But instead of replying, she simply straightened his scarf once more and leaned up to kiss his lips.  "Thank you,“ she murmured.  

 


	8. 'Marriage of Convenience' for KatieHavok

Newt had barely even met the younger Ms. Goldstein, save for a few days when he’d been in New York the previous year.  But when Tina called him in tears, he agreed in a heartbeat.  

And he had to admit, Queenie looked beautiful.  He smiled as he adjusted his new coat, blushing a bit when his bride smiled at him.  He supposed there would be time to rectify their acquaintanceship in the years to come.  

“Mr. Scamander?” the officiant prodded, pulling Newt from his thoughts.  "Do you take this woman?“  

"I do,” he replied.  A more honest vow wasn’t to be found.

 


	9. 'Hawk' for KatieHavok

It was quiet.  

As opposed to the previous twenty-four hours, which were anything but. Queenie supposed that was a blessing.  

She felt sore. Sore in places she couldn’t imagine ever wanting to feel sore in again. Not after what her poor nether parts had gone through that day.  

But while it was always present, always there, the soreness wasn’t her main focus right then.  It was definitely not the reason for the smile on her face. No, that was currently seated across the room in the rocking chair.  

Newt’s voice, low and quiet, was the only sound in the room.  That and the tiny sounds their son was making.

It was rhythmic. Newt was singing. Singing something so quiet that Queenie could barely make out the words. Not that she wanted to. It was precious just to hear him. To feel the rhythm as he rocked the bundle in the blankets and smiled softly down at what they’d created.  

What their tenuous love had created.  

They couldn’t hope to be the love of the other’s life. But they could be the love of  _his_.  

“Honey…” Queenie murmured, missing them both all of the sudden. She held out her arms and Newt rose immediately, bringing their son over just as he began to squawk.  

Everything he did was adorable, even when he was upset and hungry. The tiny sound pierced the silence. She chuckled and reached for the top of her nightgown, untying the ties at the shoulder she’d thankfully thought to add.  

Breastfeeding wasn’t coming as naturally as she’d originally thought it would, but she comforted herself by knowing that her son was just as new to this as she was.  They’d learn together.  

It wouldn’t hurt forever, she thought, wincing as he latched.  

And it didn’t truly hurt as much as it had. The latch wasn’t nearly as cringe-inducing. This was just skin that wasn’t used to anything more than rubbing against silks and satins. And it was being pulled and fed upon.  

Newt’s hand appeared on her shoulder, pushing her hair back behind her ear.  "Can I bring you anything?“ he asked.  

Queenie swallowed, nodding.  "Some water, please?”  

“Right away.”  

It made her thirsty, she’d found.  Another surprise she hadn’t been expecting.

He brought her the glass, tilting it up to her lips, and apologizing as a bit dribbled down onto their son’s swaddling blanket.  

“It’s alright… he doesn’t mind…” she assured him, looking down to where their son was currently kicking his tiny foot out of the blanket.  

Newt covered him once more, not before running his thumb along the inner edge of the tiny foot, smiling as all the toes spread out. One of those reflexive motions newborns couldn’t help.  

“Have you thought of a name?” Newt asked, just as Baby Boy unlatched and started squawking once more.  

Queenie laughed and began crooning to her son, tilting his head so he could latch once more.  "I was thinking ‘Hawk’…“ she said slowly.  "What do you think?”  

Newt smiled, reaching down to run his hand over the back of his son’s head, stroking the velvety blond curls. “I think it suits him.”  

“I think so too…” she agreed. “Hawk it is.”  

 


End file.
